Devise
by Aubepine
Summary: Et si , dans une émission complètement foireuse , l'auteuse invitait chaque personnage à tour de rôle pour leur demander quelle sont leurs devises et pourquoi...Eclat de rire assuré.
1. Peace and love

Salut , c'est moi , Aubépine !

Aujourd'hui , j'ai choisi de me lancer dans un exercice que je n'avais encore jamais pratiqué , moi adepte des fic de minimum 80 pages Word…

Alors voici mon premier thème : Et si on demandait à chaque personnage quelle est sa devise et pourquoi…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'auteuse consulte ses notes , se gratte le nez , rote un bon coup , avant se rendre compte que l'émission à déjà commencer et que ses chers lecteurs attendent qu'elle commence.

- Bonjour , chers amis ! Bienvenu dans l'émission « Quelle est ta devise ? » ! Aujourd'hui , nous accueilleront sur se plateaux un personnage ( tristement) célèbre…

Un projecteur se braque sur le fauteuil jusque là resté dans l'ombre et …Qui est là ? Picard ? Non ! Mère grand ? Non ! Caligula ? Non ! Le grand méchant loup ? Presque ! Zolf Kimblee , surnommé à juste titre l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Alors , Monsieur Kimblee , comment est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca boum !

- Ah…Tant mieux. Dites-nous donc quelle est votre devise.

- Faites l'amour pas la guerre.

- Euh…Monsieur Kimblee , vous êtes sûr…

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que plus on fera l'amour , plus il y aura de gens sur terre.

- Euh…Oui.

- Donc plus j'aurais de gens à faire exploser. Inversement tout ces gens qui se font tuer en combattant , ce sont des gens que je ne pourrais pas transformer en bombes vivantes.

- Je crains de comprendre.

- Ainsi je dis « Faites l'amour pas la guerre » et , dans le même esprit ,j'œuvre aussi dans toute sorte d'association pour la sécurité routière , la prévention des maladies vénériennes…

- Eh , bien ! Il vrai que nous avons besoin de toute les « bonne » volonté dans ce genre de cause. Cher télélecteur , au revoir !


	2. Générosité

Me revoici , cher télélecteur , pour vous prouver que le génie ne frappe jamais deux fois à la même porte !

Dans le dernière épisode , nous apprenions la vocation humanitaire , pour le moins inattendue , de Zolf Kimblee…

* * *

Le plateau s'allume. Tout est en place. Le bureau de l'auteuse , son ordinateur , les piles de cd empilés n'importe comment , la vielle bouteille de sirop pour la toux , les mangas , les bouquins , son Gsm qui ne lui sert que pour jouer à Tétris , la boite de riz au lait vide…Il ne manque décidément qu'une chose…L'auteuse !

- Arrrghhhh !!!! Mais je te jure ! Il était clairement précisé que ton interview serait diffusé sur le net ! Comment ça boum boum ? Ce veut dire quoi ce sourire ? Non ! Non ! Au secours !!!!

Une gigantesque explosion se fait entendre. Un nuage de poussière et de plâtras envahi le plateau . L'auteuse débarque , complètement déguenillée , les cheveux roussis , l'air sur le point de s'évanouir et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Chers télélecteur …« tousse »…C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver sur ce plateau pour un deuxième épisode de « Quelle est ta devise ? » .

Un projecteur se braque sur le fauteuil jusque là resté dans l'ombre.

- Eh , bien ! J'ai bien fait de garder mes lunettes de soleil ! Ca ébloui votre truc.

- Monsieur Greed…Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux que vous en tout cas.

- Eh , Oui ! Ce sont les risques du métier…Puisque vous êtes là , monsieur Greed, dites-nous donc quelle est votre devise.

- Mieux vaut donner que recevoir.

L'auteuse se dit que l'explosion à dû lui perturber l'ouie.

- Euh…est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ?

- Mieux vaut donner que recevoir.

- C'est vraiment votre devise ?

- Oui.

- Pouvez-vous nous l'expliquer ?

- C'est très simple…Mieux vaut donner que recevoir ! Donc donnez ! Donnez ! Donnez-moi ! Regardez comme je suis brave ! Je me dévoue pour que vous ayez l'immense plaisir de donner sans compter !

- Très brave , en effet. Chers télélecteur , au revoir !

Les lumières s'éteignent . Greed quitte le plateau. L'auteuse s'affale encore plus dans son fauteuil , envoi balader ses chaussures , se gratte là où ça la démange , commence doucement à ronfler. Cependant quelque chose attire son attention.

- Dites , ça veut dire quoi la petite lumière rouge sur la caméra.


	3. Vie de chien

Me revoici , pour vous prouver que le pire est toujours possible !

Dans le précèdent épisode , nous comprenions la grandeur du sacrifice auquel Greed à consentit pour le bien-être de l'humanité…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le plateau était encore plongé dans la pénombre. La poussière et le plâtras de la dernière fois ont était balayé. Le mur réparé. Le bureau de l'auteuse ,ses cd , ses bouquins , son fauteuil , sa bouteille de sirop pour la toux , son Gsm qui ne lui sert toujours qu'à jouer à Tétris , trois chiens , cinq ou six chatons , un cheval , un dizaine de lapins, sept hamsters, quatre souris, deux canaris, trois perruches, un perroquet.

- Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ! Vous vous êtes complètement gouré ! Ici , c'est le plateau de « Quel est ta devise ? » , pas de 30 millions d'amis ! Je fais des interview , moi ! Je vais pas interviewer un chien …euh…enfin…En tout cas , remballez-moi toute vos bestioles ! Et plus vite que ça !

L'auteuse soupire et vient se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Miawouuuuu !

Elle se relève d'un bond.

- Oups….Désolé , minou.

Le chat lui envoie un méchant coup de griffe et quitte le plateau en affectant des airs de fierté blessée. Une fois assurée que son fauteuil ne renferme pas d'autre surprise , l'auteuse se rassoit. Des pas se font entendre dans l'ombre. Une silhouette s'installe précipitamment dans le fauteuil à côté.

- Désolé du retard.

- Ouais , c'est bon…de toute façon , on a eu des problèmes de notre côté aussi….Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce projo ? Quoi ? Pardon ?

L'auteuse écoute quelque chose dans son oreillette.

- Le technicien…allergique au poil de chat…C'est problématique….Chers télélecteur, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de patienter un p…

Le projecteur s'allume brusquement. Victoire ! Problème , il est braqué en plein dans les yeux de l'auteuse.

- Argh ! Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Le technicien en haut se décide à déplacer le projeteur pour éclairer le fauteuil de l'invité.

- Donc Monsieur Dolchatte , merci à vous d'avoir accepter de nous rejoindre sur ce plateau…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va pour vos yeux.

- Je complètement aveugle mais bon…l'émission avant tout ! Quel est donc votre devise ?

- Quelle vie de chien.

- Euh…Mais ce n'est pas une devise ça.

- Non mais osez dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Pour l'instant , je ne peux pas vraiment vous contredire…. Chers télélecteur , au revoir.


End file.
